


A Small Chaos

by cyancandy



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancandy/pseuds/cyancandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 5 for SouMako Week: Naughty or Nice?</p><p>"Makoto could find the quietness within the chaos - the smells of cooking food, a soft humming, laughter. He missed it, as well as the chaos that came with it."</p><p>basically just some soumako dads and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I have written some dirty shit in my time, and I hope to write dirtier shit in the future. I have no shame in this. But this piece, my friends, might be the most embarrassing thing I've ever written. I still can't believe I'm going to post this online. Enjoy.

When they first bought the house years ago now, they had loved the quietness in which it was contained. They loved quietness itself, but after years of the always crowded, always deafening, and always lit sprawl that was Tokyo, moving back home with only the occasional distant ocean waves to disturb the quiet, had been an eagerly welcomed change. With that in mind, Makoto couldn’t help but feel bad about the little chaos they brought with them that they never could quite keep within their walls. Outside the door now, he could hear that chaos still living on into the evening. There were days when it felt overwhelming, but having been away from it for a week, Makoto could find the quietness within the chaos - the smells of cooking food, a soft humming, laughter. He missed it, as well as the chaos that came with it.

"I'm home!" Makoto called as he entered the house, putting down his bags. There was an immediate sound of running feet, and he braced himself before two small bodies slammed into his legs, only just managing to get his shoes off in time.

"Papa!" two voices cried out. They were standing on his feet, the added height only just letting them stand past his knees. Makoto was so happy to see them that his voice failed him, only letting him laugh as he placed his hands on their heads.

“Hey, stranger.” Sousuke leaned in the doorway, hiding his smile with a smirk. Makoto could remember when that smirk would send a jolt of nerves through his spine, how it'd turn him into a stuttering and blushing mess. That excitement had faded a bit over the years, but for Makoto, the familiar warmth that filled its place was the better trade.

There was a tug at his jeans, forcing him out of his romantic thoughts. “Papa, did you get us presents?” Satomi asked, always willing to ask the most important questions. Ryosuke nodded next to her, letting out a "Yeah!" in agreement.

“Well, that depends," Makoto said, disentangling the two kids from his legs so he could bend down to talk to them at their level. "Were you two naughty or nice while I was gone?”

“We were nice, we were nice, I swear!” Satomi cried as she jumped up and down, her pigtails bouncing with each jump. Ryosuke bit at the sleeve of his shirt, glancing between Makoto and his sister as if he were unsure if she was lying or not.

“Hmm,” Makoto mocked studied them, pushing himself back up to his feet. “What do you think, daddy? Were they nice?” Makoto said, turning to Sousuke.

Sousuke had been smiling while they were talking, but his face became serious when they all turned to him. He frowned down at the two kids, muttering, “These two? Hmm...I don’t know…”

“No! Don’t listen to him he’s lying!” Satomi cried, grabbing at Makoto’s jeans again. Ryosuke’s face turned serious and he nodded along, apparently now having decided that they had indeed been nice like his sister insisted.

Sousuke grinned. “Yeah, the little monsters were good.” He then pulled in close to Makoto’s ear, whispering, “And you usually only call me daddy when the kids can't hear you.”

Makoto jabbed a finger at Sousuke's side, ignoring the grunt that followed as he turned back to the kids. "I got you each two presents, but the first ones I'll have to wait until after dinner to give you or daddy will get mad at me." Hell, Sousuke was going to grumble about it anyways once he saw what kind of sweets Makoto had bought. Sousuke was convinced that any sugar that didn't directly come from fruit was going to give the kids diabetes. Usually those arguments ended with Makoto reminding Sousuke how he likes to toss the kids high in the air or throw them into swimming pools (wearing arm floaties and only at their insistence, of course) whenever he thought Makoto wasn’t looking, so Makoto wasn’t about to assume the role of the ‘parent who cared least for their kids’ health’. 

“But, for now you can have these." He pulled out two small stuffed animals, fishes with green, pink, and blue scales. He had gotten them for free, the fish having been the mascot of the event he attened, but Satomi and Ryosuke didn’t mind. Satomi snatched it from his fingers, Ryosuke only slightly less aggressively, and ran back to their play area with their new toys.

“You're gonna spoil them rotten,” Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist from behind, giving a chaste kiss to the back of his neck.

Makoto hummed, letting himself relax into the embrace. “Am I? And how many times did you feed them pizza and omurice for dinner while I was gone?”

The question made Sousuke give an exhausted sigh and bury his forehead into Makoto’s neck, probably the first time since Makoto came home that he dropping his confident act. “I don’t know how single parents do it. If you had been gone one day more they would have destroyed the whole house, I swear.”

Makoto laughed, turning to face Sousuke and cupping his hand on Sousuke’s cheek. “How were you while I was away?”

At once the teasing persona was back. “Want to know if I was naughty or nice, too?” Sousuke smirked, running his lips along Makoto’s jaw. “I was nice, though the kids will tell you otherwise. But now that you’re home I don’t mind being naughty.”

The laugh Makoto gave wasn’t as steady as he would have liked. Pushing Sousuke back a bit, Makoto tried to force the surge within himself down. “God, Sousuke, did you really miss me that much? I was only gone a week," he teased back, his voice now under control.

“Maybe.” Sousuke muttered, moving in for a kiss. The kiss had only a hint of heat and lasted just a few moments before Sousuke pulled back with a genuine smile. “I did miss you, though.”

Suddenly there was a yell in the other room - Makoto only caught a few coherent words, but apparently Satomi had commandeered Ryosuke’s toy from him, as she did every other day.

“I should have expected that. Go finish up dinner, I’ll take care of them,” Makoto mumbled, unhappily slipping out from Sousuke’s arms. Before Sousuke pulled away, Makoto brought his mouth to his ear, whispering, “And since you’ve been nice all week, when they go to bed I’ll let you be as naughty as you want.”

He felt ridiculous saying it, but the look Sousuke gave Makoto as he made his way towards their chaos was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote it. I always wanted to write soumako dads but it’s so fluffy and sweet that I could never bring myself to do it, but here we are. I feel like I should write something violent and dark soon to make up for this.  
> I really love the idea of Makoto missing his adorable baby twin siblings as they grow older, and then ending up with twins of his own. Their kids are named, by the way, after two Japanese Olympic swimmers who won silver in the 2012 Olympics: Satomi Suzuki and Ryosuke Irie.  
> I keep forgetting to link it but [bother me on tumblr :)](http://www.roseshell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
